1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamping means for clamping sheet laminates and other forms of work. The invention is used, for example, in the manufacture of laminated thermally insulated glass windows and doors and other sheet-laminated structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant knows of no closely related prior art. The common and conventional practice in the fields of application of this invention is to load the work with weights. This is done manually and different pressures are applied by using different weights.
Applicant has been informed that a pneumatic clamping mechanism was at one time devised and used but it was not found to be practical and its use was discontinued. Applicant has not seen this device but has been informed that it was suspended from an overhead support, namely the ceiling, and that it included pneumatic cylinders operating work clamping plungers. One of the problems with this device was its very presence above the work supporting surface of the table; it interfered with work handling operations.